Dense love: A rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction
by HeroFluffy
Summary: Kenshin is a dense man who can't tell when a woman is in love with him. Kaoru is a Dense woman who is not about to tell him. An old love will bring them closer together with the help of a few friends of corse. Set after the jinchu ark of the manga. R&R.
1. prolouge

Ok then so in my last story/poem thingy i lied about it being the same couple and the same genre, but this one was inspired, and i just happen to adore the couple more then i do yukinaXkuwabara (go figure). And i know for a fact that the kaoru and kenshin make one cute kid. Anyway this will be my first multi chapter story and i promise it will get better. But my punctuation problem not so much so please don't sweat those. I'd love it if anyone who reads it would please review. Flame if you must just make it a little burn. And by the way to my readers the rating will at some point go up to M.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own nor will i ever own the greatly respected series or rurouni kenshin. I fi di di's be rich and kenji would have com into the picture a lot sooner. Any way all character belong to Nobhiro Watsuki. RUROUNI KENSHIN IS LICENCED IN AMERICA BY VIZ MEDIA PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL AND GLORIOUS RELAESE.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro *bonk*

Kamiya kaoru was never on to show when she was nervous, never one to laugh at her own pain, never one to fall noticeably in love, but that all changed when she met him; On the false pretenses that this man who was traveling with a reverse blade but still illegal out in the open sword, was the worlds most innocent man. She invited him into her home, her life, taught him about the sword that gives life instead of taking it. All so she could look at the innocent swords mans eyes. Eyes that held so many secrets.

In a few months time he changed her life completely first by introducing her to the for lack of better word spunky samurai's child Myojin Yahiko, who would in time become her most cherished Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū student. More friends would come as a result of the gentle eyed samurai's past including Sagara Sanosuke, and that loathsome yet loving fox of a woman Takani Megumi. Those friends would also bring about fierce enemies hell bent on destroying the formally fearsome battosai the manslayer. Kenshin was someone that If you looked at him you could never tell that he could slay ten men in five minutes, or less.

The only time that kaoru ever feared her loving childish manslayer was when he fought, when the heat of battle changed kenshins eyes to that of the battosai. In time she even learned to love those eyes; because when those eyes appeared she knew she was protected. In those eyes she could always see a longing determination to win to hold on to what he had, to protect. And even though she would never admit it not even to Tae in those fierce eyes she sometimes saw sadness and fear; and when she saw this she would cry; and the next day she would pick up her sword and practice all in the hope that one day she could end his sadness, and be the protector of the dense man she had come to love with all the intensity of her heart. Kaoru always hoped he would see that, then maybe he would be hers.

oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro *kiss*

HEERO: She's always been my favorite Kaoru that is. She was the narrator the one everyone went to one some things, she negotiated and did what ever she had to do to take care or the people who gave her trouble but loved.  
The next chapter will come soon as i can get it typed up and all pretty like, and the chapter maybe be a little longer. I'm not very good at long chapters, in school i was always *shakes head* enough about that. My point it'll be up soon.

please review or Tae will have to accidentally run over Sanosuke with a sword for skipping on the bill.


	2. Questions & coincedence

This is Chapter is a mile stone for me as it is the second chapter in my first multi chapter story(yay me!) again, a warning to my readers on my punctuation I've never been very good at it and don't expect to be very good at it any time soon. Aside from that i have nothing muchto say no reviews yet but that's ok. This chapter is in a word processor two and a quarter pages long. Please read and review. Now on with the show *bows*.

Disclaimer: Never in my life have i owned or will i ever own Rurouni kenshin, If i did Well lets just say in short samuri space warriors would be taking over the world.  
All character belong to Nobihiro Watsuki, and the respective licence holders the english release belongs to Viz media(please don't sue me!).

oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro *smack*

It had been three months since the Jinchu incident. Enishi was no place to be found and the Chinese weapons magazine had been disabled. Aioshi and Misao had connected and were about ready to have a proper burial for the fallen member of the Oni wa ban group. Megumi had proven herself and proficient doctor and had taken upon herself to whip that lazy butt of Sanosuke's into shape. And of course Yahiko and Tsubame were starting off strong in what every one knew would be a long lived relationship. All that was seemingly left to do was go to Kyoto to say goodbye to a lover that was finally at peace. All of Tokyo was Serene.

Kenshin seriously why don't you ask her go with you said a frustrated sanosuke wearing his trade mark "bad" kanji yukata. Not like she's getting any younger or prettier for that matter. You to kenshin your pushing Thirt- sanosuke was cut off.

Sano don't say it this one can't do that, this one doesn't want to lose what he has. Taking her to Tomo's grave would just… This one doesn't know anymore.

Kenshin are your serious your being dense. Sano said while bonking kenshin on the head. This could only help your relationship move forward. Not like she's doesn't know your past already. Plus traveling together can get you… Closer. Sanosuke said with a wide she sire grin on his face.

Kenshin dropped the dinner ladle he was stirring with into the stew. Sano this ones mind is not in the gutter.

Awwwwwwww come on kenny boy not like you haven't imagined that tomboy in a bed robe or less…

Kenshins nose slowly began to bleed.

Ha ha sano laughed got yah.

Just ask her tell her you just want to go to Tomo's grave and visit the oni wa ban group.

Fine if this one can make sano happy then I'll ask. But this one has one question for sano yes he does. How are you so sure Kaoru dono will say yes, to going with me?

Sanosuke knowing something kenshin didn't just smirked.

At that moment unbeknownst to Kenshin, Kaoru was getting a check up and having a rather intriguing conversation, with none other then that fox of a woman herself, the former forced opium manufacturer, and competitor for kenshins heart Takani Megumi.

Raise your arm said megumi who was performing kaoru's standard examination.

Now cough. You know kaoru your not getting any younger.

Kaoru coughed and cleared her throat Megumi where did that come from? I'm only Twen- kaoru was cut off.

Head back say awwwwwwwwwww.

Not like I'm saying your old it's just most woman your age who come into the clinic are either Married, Engaged, With child, Suspecting they are with child, or all completely love stricken because they are in along term relationship with the man they want to marry. Ring any bells?

At that moment Kaoru looked winded, It took a minute foe her to catch her breath. Megumi your one to talk you and Sano…

Shush Kaoru this little talk is not about me and Sanosuke it's about you and Kenshin. What is taking you so long it's been months since what his name disappeared. And we all see it you cry for Kenshin, you laugh with him, you comfort him in more ways then one. We all see it Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Genzai sensei, Me and Even dumb as he is Sanosuke too.

You love him, And we all know he…

At this point the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū master was on the verge of tears, ball of water welling up in her eyes she stopped the doctors words.

How Megumihow would you know it seems every time I try to get close every time I try to show that I care for him as more then just a friend, he turns away. It's frustrating it feels like even though he calls me Kaoru Dono in the utmost respect that I'm nothing to him just the woman who lets him stay at her family dojo. I have to ask myself all the time I wrack my brain over it. Am I just his landlady to him, am I just his friend, does he think more of me then that does he care for me at all in a romantic way. Am I only dreaming when he's with me.

At this point Kaoru was crying her eyes shimmering with tears she had suppressed for so long. Tears that hid her deep longing.

Kamiya Kaoru you fool of a girl, said Megumi's mentor Genzai sensei who had just appeared from helping a patient from in another room.

If there is anything I have learned in my long life, it's to persevere, don't give up and never ever regret. You can't act slowly on something as important as love. Your father I'm sure would have said the same thing. That man follow him where ever he may ask you to go, don't give up on him . And most of all don't suppress your love for him. This old man would love to see his God daughter truly more then happy Before he dies. The time and chance to tell him will come sooner rather then later. That goes for you to Megumi.

And so with a wink the good doctor left the room to tend to his next appointment. Leaving the girls Stunned in their place.

oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro *kiss*

Now that this chapter is over and done with i can work on the nex that may take a bit but i if get a few review maybe it will come sooner. Nah i'm not gonna beg. Read and review at your own leisure.

I enjoyed writing this chapter like the last on it just came to me and i love it a lot. Anyway till next chapter JA!


End file.
